


Quiet Night

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore and Toriel enjoy a nice night to themselves





	

The door shut with a silent click as Asgore and Toriel hurried into their room in eachother’s arms. When the two had gotten back together they decided that they would allocate a single day every week where they would get Frisk out of the house for more... intimate matters.

They raced into their bedroom, both anxious for the night ahead. Asgore trailed closely behind his wife as she fumbled with the doorknob. They had been looking forward to this moment ever since they had devised exactly when they were going to be completely alone. Sans and Papyrus had agreed to take Frisk for the night; Papyrus was completely oblivious to the situation, but Toriel had no doubt that Sans knew exactly what their plans were. She was the more excited of the pair her tail had been hiked up for the whole day, especially so whenever she and Asgore had met eyes at the school. Though, she could tell from the slight dent in his pants and his own hiked up tail that he had been more than looking forward to tonight.

Toriel pulled Asgore with her towards the bed, the ex-queen falling back against onto the edge of the mattress as she looked up at Asgore. A rosy blush fell over their cheeks as they stared into the other’s eyes. Asgore leaned forward, his head level with his queen’s. They sat in calm silence as they simply watched, their florid faces wide with smiles.

Toriel broke the silence. “Howdy.” Asgore responded with a small chuckle, his eyes focused entirely on her.

Asgore moved his nose closer to hers. “Greetings.” He replied with a grin, earning a giggle from the other monster before he rubbed his nose against hers. The soft nuzzle quickly turned into a kiss as their eyes closed and their muzzles pressed together. The old monarchs enjoyed the sweet taste of the other’s lips as their tongues gently danced. A deep thrum formed in Asgore’s throat as the kiss lingered, his fingers slowly trailing down Toriel’s curves. His hands rubbed small circles in her soft hips until they found the hem of her robe, the king carefully hiking the purple article up her perfectly white legs.

The kiss broke as Asgore pulled away, his tongue retreating from her maw with a grin. He nibbled along her jaw while he revealed more and more of her curvaceous body, his greedy mitts pausing at her thick hips and grabbed fistfuls of her soft rear. Toriel’s excitement grew exponentially at Asgore’s lewd advancements. Giggles and sighs fell from her as his semi-sharp teeth nibbled at the most sensitive spot on her neck, the wiry hairs of his beard tickling at her skin. Asgore’s gentle kneading only managed to make her even more worked up than she already was, her whole body craving more of him. She let out a small whine as his fingers stopped and his hands led her robe further up her body. He pulled his head away as he trailed the piece over her collarbone, the king balling up the obstacle and throwing it over his shoulder. He looked Toriel over, his cheeks flushing red. 

She had worn nothing underneath, knowing exactly what she wanted to do after the workday. Asgore soaked in her beautiful nudity, his stare making Toriel blush an even darker shade of crimson. There was no sight more amazing to Asgore, not even that first sunset that he had saw once Frisk had liberated him and his people from the mountain. Perfect was too modest of an adjective for him when it came to Toriel. From her toes to her horns, Asgore absolutely loved her. His gaze dragged slowly up her body, from her wonderfully wide hips, to her slightly pudgy belly and bountiful chest until his eyes reunited with her blushing face.

“Now you’re overdressed.” She said, a smirk crawling on her lips. Asgore’s smile followed suit as his fingers moved to the buttons on his floral shirt. Toriel lied back and watched intently as more of his chest was revealed, her heart thumping like a bass drum in her ears. A dreamy look fell onto her face as more of his golden fuzz followed closely behind his fingers. Asgore was definitely not as toned as he was way back when before the two had Asriel, but Toriel almost preferred it this way. His chest was still wonderfully sculpted, the white and blonde fur framing his burly features rather well. The chiseled abs she was used to had been replaced with a slight gut, though she did not mind at all.

Her eyes followed his still ever present happy trail downward, her whole body freezing as she neared the end. Every once in awhile when Asgore working outside of her classroom she would watch him trim the flowers near her window, she would rest her head on her hand and try to catch a glimpse of ‘him’ and let her imagination run wild. She could feel her body make a somersault of excitement as her eyes locked with a real sight for sore eyes. Asgore’s blush grew a hue darker as Toriel gawked at the obvious dent in his jeans. He knew better than to keep his queen waiting, his thumb undoing the button on his fly before pulling down the zipper. Licking her lips, Toriel watched with delight as his royal package sprung from his trousers. 

She shivered as his member rested against her belly. He simply radiated heat as his heart pumped warm blood down to his member. Toriel quietly admired him as Asgore stood in awkward silence. He shakily placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her hips slightly off of the bed before lining himself up with her sopping center. A shiver of anticipation raced up Toriel’s spine. Her entrance quivered as Asgore’s length twitched and pushed against her, involuntarily teasing and making her crave him.

A worried look fell onto his face. “Tori... i-if it’s too much just say the word and-” 

The old queen sat up and silenced him with a quick kiss to his nose. “You worry far too much, dear,” she said with a smile. “Just be careful with how well you do, or else the neighbors might know how much I’m enjoying it.”

Asgore relaxed and grinned at her words. He gripped at her sides as he slowly eased his hips forward, his member pushing into her sopping folds. A shuddering moan fell from the queen as she felt his thick head press deeper and deeper, her mouth widening into a blissful ‘o’. Her heels dug into Asgore while her lower back arched, the tantalizing feeling of being filled making her mind swim. She could feel every vein and twitch of his throbbing cock as he ever so slowly spread her walls, her eyes closing in delight with every one of her thoughts turning into a desperate need for more. 

Toe-curling pleasure shot up Asgore’s spine as he unhurriedly hilted inside of his queen. His own low moans came in tandem with Toriel’s, his baritone making a sweet sounding interval with her soprano. Each second was as blissful as the last as her snug walls pulsed and milked at his member. It took every single ounce of Asgore’s willpower not to slam his hips against Toriel’s with a singly mighty thrust, her walls were wonderfully warm and wet as they welcomed each inch of Asgore’s shaft fondly. He let out a very satisfied sigh as his hips finally landed flush against hers, the king earning a small mewl from his thoroughly filled queen.

Little whines and curses fell from her lips as Asgore paused and let her adjust to his size. Her maw curled into a smile while her eyes opened slowly, a soft blush occupying her cheeks. Asgore’s lidded gaze melded into hers, finding nothing but love in the dark rubies he often found himself lost in. He pressed his smile to hers, his tongue taking hers into a soft kiss. His hips ground gently against hers as he tasted and pushed into her mouth, the teasingly small tugs and movements enough to force Toriel to hitch her breath and gasp against Asgore’s lips. Her toes and feet flexed while she wrapped her arms around his back pulled him as close as she could with her heels, the queen relishing in the feeling of being filled to the absolute brim.

She pulled away from the kiss, her soft smile still present. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of that.”

Asgore chuckled and gave her a gentle nuzzle. “I could say the same.”

A sigh fell from both of them as Asgore began to move again, the king pulling out carefully slow before easing himself back in. He gently rocked his hips against her, his smooth thrusts lingering for a sweet second after he hilted into her. Each time their hips met earned a soft moan from both of the pair, their sighs of pleasure melting into a beautiful, lewd harmony. Asgore could feel her belly tremble underneath his fingertips, her muscles tensing and flexing below the soft layer of fur and fat. He took joy in his queen’s pleasure, his smile turning warm as she murmured and cooed at his slow pace, a look of pure love on her visage.

It had been so long since the last time they had made love. They had fooled around since they had gotten back together, but it was nothing compared to this. The movements weren’t needy or hurried, they were simple and gentle as Asgore eased himself smoothly in and out of her. The two savored every sweet second they shared together, the pleasure just a wonderful byproduct of their love. Asgore relished in the feeling of his hips pressed passionately close against her own fluffy pair, or of his grip on her soft curves as he could feel her react to every wave of pleasure that washed over her body. 

Every hitch of Toriel’s breath or cry of pleasure was music to his ears, each uttered note part of a beautiful melody that he drank in. His own grunts and groans joined the chorus, the king barely able to keep himself from becoming vocal. Pleasure shocked to his curled toes and up his spine, each wave fueling his lust and loosening a sigh from his lips. Asgore drank in every sensation he felt, from the pungent smell of their mixed juices and sweat, to the lovely sight of her body and the obvious pleasure coursing along his nerves. He had spent so many cold and loveless nights alone for years and years, and he would’ve traded everything he owned to even get a taste of what he was experiencing now. He loved Toriel so much that he wanted to make her feel as marvelous as she made him feel every time she smiled his way.

Toriel could barely lie still in her soft ecstasy, her body involuntarily moving and writhing as Asgore eased his member slowly into her deepest point. A look of pure bliss was plastered onto her face, her smile wide and open with each moan. Her walls spasmed and tightening around his pre-sputtering length, earning a deep groan from the owner. The small spurts were molten hot inside of her passage, each one forcing a strong ache for more in the queen. Her breaths turned ragged as she panted for more, the sheets under her claws getting bunched tighter into her clenched fists. Asgore could do nothing but oblige to her frazzled begs, his thrusts packing a bit more power as he continued his slow pace. One of his hands traveled from her heaving chest down between her legs, his fingers gently pressing against her exposed clit.

A scream of pleasure came from the queen, her back arching and every muscle in her body tensing up at his touch. She moaned his name as his fingers gingerly teased her ever-so-sensitive nub. Asgore let out a growl like moan as Toriel’s already snug walls clamped down further, his productive sack churning as they pressed against her soft hips. The added friction brought the already close king teetering closer to his climax. His face scrunched up in concentration, his ragged moans and breaths falling freely from his maw.

Pleasure coursed along Toriel’s body at Asgore’s fingers, his digits rubbing and grinding against her needy button. Acute shots of bliss raced to her head, her heavy pants growing needier and needier with every long thrust from her king. She let out a moan of warning, her entire body tensing up as she got impossibly close to the edge. Asgore grunted in response, moving his lips towards hers as he slowly thrusted into her. Toriel’s tongue was limp as Asgore explored her mouth, his breaths heavily coming from his nose while Toriel moaned desperately against the kiss. He thrust in one last time as Toriel broke away from their salute, her chin pressing against her bosom as ecstasy wracked through her. 

Her folds clamped down Asgore’s member like a vice. The king sat hilted inside the monster of his dreams as she came, watching as her body writhed and moaned underneath him. Her back arched and her hips twitched against his, sighs falling from her again and again. Asgore felt her heels dig into his lower back, his fingers still playing with her needy clit. Small holes were torn into the bedding as Toriel grasped at the mattress. Asgore’s pulse thundered almost as loud as hers in her head, the steady drum beating in time with hers. The larger monster still tried to thrust, but Toriel’s walls kept him in their tight grip. His hips rocked against her, his jaw clenched tight as his tension slowly grew until it snapped. An enormous sigh fell from him as he pushed himself as deep as he could into her again. Ropes of his hot spunk shot into her center while he thrusted as best as he could into her, plastering her soft folds with his lust. 

Shivers traveled up Toriel’s spine, the queen moaning at the feeling of being filled even further. Asgore’s face melted into a smile as days of his pent up need spilled into his wife, his productive length shuddering and stiffening as he gave her a heavy filling. He rocked onto the balls of his feet as the last of his cum shot into her. Another satisfied sigh fell from him as he relished in the afterglow. His lidded eyes met her wary rubies, a warm grin forming on his lips. Toriel smiled back as her chest rose and fell to fill her lungs, a small blush on her cheeks. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up as Asgore slowly pulled his softening member from her sex, a small whine sounding from her throat at the almost saddening feeling of emptiness that was left over. A small bit of their mixed lust dribbled from her entrance after Asgore pulled out, the queen blushing further at that.

Asgore simply chuckled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before he flopped onto the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, a content hum coming from him. Toriel giggled as Asgore hugged her closer, the king still breathing slightly heavily.

“I think we should do this more than just once per week, dear,” She chuckled as she snuggled up against her billy goat.

He smiled and gave her a quick squeeze. “I completely agree, honey.”


End file.
